First, Second and Never
by Skye115
Summary: Houses exgirlfriend comes back, will he choose her, Cameron, or Cuddy. Read to find out. My first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters from House but I will one day even if I have to kidnap them. Anyone want to help?

**A/N-** This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.

**Prologue**

She was 15 when she met Gregory House. He was two years older then her and the most handsome guy she had ever met. He had shoulder length curly brown hair (he was in a band) and blue eyes. She loved his eyes and sometimes she would just stare into his eyes drowning in the endless blue. He was older and more experienced then her but they throw caution to the wind and started dating.

He was 17 when he met Zoe Harper. She was two years younger then him and she was the most beautiful young woman that he had ever met. Her hair was a little longer then shoulder length and was curly and brown with golden highlights. Her eyes were blue/green and were the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Even though she was younger then him he asked her out and they started dating.

She was 16 when she fell in love with Gregory House. It wasn't expected and she was not entirely sure it was a good thing, but it was not unwanted at least not by her. She started to fall in love when he took her on the first very romantic dinner and she finally realized that she was in love the morning after they made love for the first time. When she woke up and found him watching her. She wanted to tell him then and there but she was afraid that he would not respond well so she kept quiet.

He was 18 when he fell in love with Zoe Harper. It was both unexpected and unwanted. He was Gregory House he did not fall in love, he had one night stands with woman. He had only stayed with Zoe so long because he wanted to get her into bed and she had been a virgin. Then he fell in love with her the morning after they made love for the first time. He had watched her wake up, her eyelids lifting slowly to reveal her beautiful blue/green eyes and she smiled sleepily when she noticed him watching her. Then as he kissed her softly he thought, _'who cares if he loved her she would never find out he would break up with her before he went to college'_. Right?

She was 17 when she told Gregory House that she loved him. She was trying to convince him not to leave her. They were in the middle of a very heated argument and he asked her why she did not want him to leave. She had replied "Because I love you, you idiot." Then everything got quiet.

He was 19 when he told Zoe Harper that he loved her. They had been fighting about him leaving and he asked her why she was so mad that he was leaving and she had replied "Because I love you, you idiot." He had stared at her for a long time, but when she started to turn away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "I love you too and it scared the hell out of me." He told her. She smiled softly and put her hand on his cheek. "You'll get over your fear," she told him. Then she kissed him.

She was 18 when she got engaged to Gregory House. He had taken her out for a very romantic dinner. He then took her for a walk. They found a bench and sat down. He got down on one knee and asked her. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and she nodded. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. It was Valentines Day.

He was 20 when he proposed to Zoe Harper. He had taken her out for a romantic Valentines Day dinner. Then he took her for a walk, looking for a bench to sit on. When he found one he sat her on it, then he got down on one knee and asked her. He watched her eyes fill with tears and then she nodded. He slipped the ring onto her finger and then he kissed her. He could not have been happier.

She was 19 when she married Gregory House. It was a small wedding with only friends and family. She had managed to convince him that they should write their own vows because it was more romantic, he complained but she knew that he liked the idea. When he finally kissed her everyone cheered.

He was 21 when he married Zoe Harper. The wedding was small with only friend and family. She had somehow managed to convince him that they should write there own vows. He though that it was better that way, not that he would ever tell her that. When he finally was aloud to kiss the bride everyone cheered.

She was 22 when she left Gregory House. She left him with nothing more then a note and her wedding ring. She did not want to leave but she did not want to ruin his chances at being a doctor, so she left.

He was 24 when Zoe Harper left him. She left him with nothing more then a note and her wedding ring. The note said that she had found something else. He could not figure out what he had done wrong. There had been no signs of an affaire or that she was planning to leave him, if there had been he would have tried to do something about it. He loved her and as he read her note over and over looking for a hidden clue as to why she had left he could actually feel his heart breaking. He did not know if it would ever be whole again.

She was 40 when she returned to Dr. Gregory House. He was more handsome then she remembered. She had come back for her but she had really come back for the twins, Nicki and Alex.

He was 42 when Zoe Harper returned to him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He could not figure out why she came back, until he met the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own House. I keep asking for it for my birthday, but no one ever gets it for me. :(

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Gregory House is mean, abrasive and rude. He dislikes people and often treats people without meeting them. His philosophy is that everyone lies, which is true most of the time. He is the head of the diagnostics department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. His three 'ducklings' as he liked to call them were Dr. Eric Forman, Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Allison Cameron. He loved to tease Forman about being black, Chase about being British, Australian and Cameron about being naïve. He was miserable so everyone else should be. Right?

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, his boss, had been telling him for weeks that he needed to hire someone new for his team, but he had been putting it off for just as long. So she had gone ahead and hired someone for him with the help of Dr. James Wilson, House's best friend. They had both agreed that the woman that they had hired would be able to handle House and his sarcastic attitude. She would also be another woman on the team, the teams would be balanced and Cameron would have another woman on the team and he wouldn't have to hang out with guys all of the time. When she had called her and informed her that she got the job she was happy and excited , her reaction was exactly the opposite of House's when she told him.

They were at a charity ball and she had bribed House into going by giving him a week off of clinic duty. So now she was standing by the door hoping he would show up before his new employee.

Finally 53 minutes after he was supposed to show and 7 minutes before she was supposed to, he showed.

"You're almost an hour late," she informed him chasing after him as he headed in the opposite direction after spotting her.

"And you're calling attention to your bodice with that dress," he shot back still trying to escape. When she glared at him he looked at her innocently. "I'm sorry I though we were having a point out the obvious contest, I don't like to lose." She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Where's the bar?" he asked looking around, pausing for a second. "I need a drink." He spotted the bar and headed over.

"House," she said walking with him. "I needed you hear an hour ago."

"Why? Did you want to sneak out and do naughty things to me? We still have time for that, you know."

"House," she scolded looking around to make sure none of the donors had heard. When she turned back to him he was at the bar and she walked over to him. "I hired you a new employee. Her name is…"

"WHAT?!" he exploded. It was lucky that he hadn't taken a drink of the scotch that had just been placed in front of him. She had a feeling that it would have come right back out again, all over her. "You did what!?"

"I hired you a new employee. She's a cardiologist." She replied ignoring the people looking at them.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you need a cardiologist and you weren't hiring one."

"I was going to."

"When?"

"I don't know, soon."

"Yeah right, I hired a cardiologist, deal with it." He sighed angrily and started to walk away.

"House," she yelled after him. When he turned and looked at her, she pointed over her shoulder. "There she is."

He looked over at the young woman who had just come in and his mouth dropped. Cuddy walked up next to him staring at the young woman. She was dressed in a strapless, floor length blue dress that sparked. Her curly hair was a beautiful golden blond and framed her face perfectly. This woman was beautiful. When her blue eyes that sparkled like her dress met House's she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Please tell me that is NOT the woman you hired," he said still not turning away from the young woman.

"Yes, it is. Why?" she asked confused. She had thought that he would love having someone so beautiful working for him, but he seemed upset, almost sad, if that was possible.

"That is Zoe Harper…she's my ex-wife,"

A/N – please review. I love reviews they make me write faster.


End file.
